


“I Spy...”

by NerdyTeddy



Series: AoKaga Month Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine's an idiot., Day 5, For AoKaga Month, M/M, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    Through the bush by the entrance of the café stood Taiga and another male, standing too close for Daiki’s comfort. Taiga had mentioned that this, this
    dude, was his friend. Himuko? <em>Yeah. That’s his name. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I Spy...”

“Shut up Kise! I can’t hear them over your stupid babbling!” Daiki whispered harshly to the blonde behind him before turning around to peek through the bushes again. 

“I agree with Kise-kun. This is a stupid idea.” Kuroko spoke up after being quiet for a while. The two had completely forgotten that he was there, and jumped as his voice reached their ears. 

“See! Even Kuroko-cchi agrees with me! Aomine-cchi should listen!” The blond pouted but continued to peek over the navy-blue haired male in front of him. He disagreed with the idea but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t interested as well. 

“Dammit Kise! Not now! They’re talking!” Daiki hushed his friend, not bothering to turn around this time. 

Through the bush by the entrance of the café stood Taiga and another male, standing too close for Daiki’s comfort. Taiga had mentioned that this, this dude, was his friend. Himuko? _Yeah. That’s his name._

“I’m so glad you could make it Taiga. I haven’t seen you in so long!” Himuko stepped closer and the two hugged. The navy-haired male gritted his teeth, _how dare he get so close?_

“Me too. You didn’t tell me you moved to Japan! We could’ve met up much sooner than this.” Taiga patted the other on the back, before stepping away. The grin on his face is a bit too bright to be seen by someone else but Daiki. 

“They look really close like they’re-” Kuroko had started, but Daiki wasn’t listening. 

“They’re **_too_** close dammit. That Himuko dude better back off.” The tanned male scampered off to the side. Taiga and his friend had gone inside the cafe after their hug, and if they didn’t hurry, they would lose track of them. 

“It’s hot outside! Can’t we go in?” Kise whined, turning to Kuroko since Daiki was obviously in his own world, when said male suddenly turned towards the two behind him. 

“That’s a good idea. We should get closer!” Daiki stood up and walked around the bush to go inside, leaving the two behind him. 

Kuroko and Kise looked at one another and sighed. 

“Lets go Kise-kun. We have to stop Aomine-kun from getting into too much trouble.” Kuroko stood up and followed the other inside leaving Kise to grumble to himself. 

Once inside, the three took a side from a table in the corner. Luckily, it had a good enough view of where Taiga and his friend were sitting. 

“Ooo! Look Kuroko-cchi! They sell vanilla milkshakes here!” Kise pushed the menu into the shorter man’s hands, as he leaned over his shoulder to look at the milkshake page. 

“Hmm. I want one.” Kuroko took out his wallet to look at how much he had on him. Daiki had dragged him out so quickly that he didn’t look in his wallet before he left. Luckily he had just enough. 

“I’m going to order one. I’ll be back soon.” Kise nodded, and looked down back to the menu. Daiki didn’t respond, so Kuroko got up anyway and walked over to the counter. 

After repeating himself several times, Kuroko managed to gain the attention of the worker and put in his order. One voice however, stopped Kuroko in his tracks. 

“Hmm. What sandwiches do you sell?” Taiga was in the queue next to him, speaking to the worker at the counter. Kuroko watched him as he waited for his milkshake. 

“We have a list on the menu. Right here.” The worker politely pointed out the sandwich menu on the counter underneath Taiga’s palms. 

“O-Oh. Thanks. Urhmm... could I have a ham and cheese grilled sandwich please? And a... Green tea please?” The worker nodded and took the money out of the red head’s hands. 

“Here’s your milkshake sir.” Kuroko turned around and took the milkshake out of the workers hands. He thanked her and just as he was about to walk back to the table- 

“Kuroko!?” The taller man called out to the small man, shock written into his features. 

“I didn’t know you knew about this place! Who’re you with?” Taiga picked up the tray from the counter. The worker had placed it there just before he saw Kuroko. 

Kuroko put the milkshake to his lips, before pointing to the table where Daiki and Kise were now arguing. Kagami’s face screwed up in confusion before realisation struck him. 

He stormed over to the table, and slammed the tray down. “Daiki! What did I tell you about spying on me!” 

“Huh?” The tanned man looked up, only to pale slightly at the sight of his fuming boyfriend. 

Kuroko walked up behind the furious tiger, sipping on the milkshake innocently. The navy-haired male glared at the smaller man. 

“Kuroko! You snitch!” 

“Kagami-kun asked me a question and I answered it. I don’t understand how that makes me a snitch.” 

“Aomine-cchi! I told you this was a bad idea!” Kise groaned, gripping onto Aomine’s jacket to shake his arm. 

“Get off!” Aomine shook his arm, hoping to detach himself from Kise. 

“Taiga? What’s the problem here?” The man from earlier- Himuko? Walked over to the red head, and then to everyone else at the table. He smiled politely and spoke up. 

“Hello everyone, I’m guessing you’re Taiga’s friends? I’m Himuro Tatsuya and I’m Taiga’s older brother.” 

“Yes Daiki. **_Brother._** ” Taiga crossed his arms, looking at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. 

Daiki slumped in his seat, a pinkish tint to his cheeks giving away his embarrassment. Kise burst into laughter, while Kuroko hid his smile behind the milkshake cup. 

That day, Daiki swore that he would never doubt Taiga ever again. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for day 5! Sorry this took me so long to put up, but I should have more time to do so now! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you so much for reading and stuff! And thank you for your comments and kudos! They mean a lot ❤


End file.
